End of the Sith
by Carrat
Summary: This story takes place one year after KOTOR 2. It involves characters from both of the games but is mostly about female Revan. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She grabbed the enhancement goggles, and looked threw them again. Shaking her head she lowered them down. She was shocked. The man being crowned as the new Lord of the Sith looked so familiar. He looked so much like her former friend and lover.

She looked threw the enhancement goggles once more. Scanning the area she counted about two dozen dark Jedi to the left of the man. To his right were almost one hundred sith assassins, and surrounding them were thousands of soldiers.

She had expected them to be there. When she went to the ancient sith temple in the unknown regions she knew what to expect. After all, she was the one who sent them there almost ten years ago. They were sent there to learn the ways of the ancient sith, the true sith.

What she did not expect was the man. He was powerful in the force, very powerful. She could feel his power from where she hid. That was not what shocked her though. What shocked her was whom he looked like. She could not believe it.

She quickly got out from her hiding spot using force speed to run to her small freighter. She knew she had to move fast, for it wouldn't be long before the sith struck again. She only hoped that the preparations she began making five years ago were ready.


	2. Chapter 1: Attack and Surprise

Chapter One: Attack and Surprise

"Welcome Admiral Onasi", Lt. Greene said. "I have no time for formalities", Carth replied, "where is my son"? "He is currently at the Jedi archives Admiral", Greene says, "I have a speeder here ready to take you". "Thanks", yelled Carth as he ran to the speeder.

Sensing Dustil waking up Master Carra turned to him. "How do you feel young padawan?" she asked. Sitting up Dustil said, "much better now Master Carra". "Has my father arrived yet?" he asked. "Any moment now" she replied.

At that moment the med bay doors opened, and Carth rushed in. "Dustil, are you alright?" Carth asked. "I'm fine Father", Dustil answered, "just a bump on the head". Carth gave his son a quick hug, and looked at Master Carra. "Tell me what happened", Carth said.

Master Mauve Carra led Carth to the Jedi meeting hall, and told him about the attack that took place the night before. Master Carra, and the padawans Disciple and Bao Dur took the driods and the Ebon Hawk to Citadel Station to get supplies. They left Visas Mar and Dustil at the Jedi Archives.

Visas was in the sith artifacts room taking inventory, while Dustil was in the storage room cleaning up. All of a sudden there was a huge blast by the back door, next to the storage room. Dustil was thrown into a corner and buried by extra robes and other clothing. The attackers proceeded to the sith artifacts room and kill Visas. They took everything from the room and also went into the sith holocron room and took everything from there.

When they returned from Citadel Station they found Visas body and immediately feared that Dustil may too be dead. Finally they found him in the storage room out cold but otherwise he was okay. As Master Carra finished her story, T3-M4 come in beeping excitedly, followed by Bao Dur.

"Master Carra", Bao Dur said, "there is an urgent message the Jedi Temple". Looking surprised she asked him to play it. Bao Dur nodded at T3 who began the message. When he did a holographic image of Bastila Shan appeared saying:

"Master Carra and padawans. An urgent matter has been brought to the attention 

Of the Jedi Council. It is important that you all come to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant immediately." Smiling she adds "oh and Carth, we'd appreciate it if you'd come as well. Jolee, Zalbaar, and Mission will be waiting for you to pick them up in Kashyyyk. See you all soon".

The message ends and T3 leaves the room. Mauve looks at Carth and says, "that was interesting". "Yeah", says Carth.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited

Chapter 2: Reunited

As Dustil was preparing to land the Ebon Hawk at the docking bay in Coruscant, Mission Vao got very excited. "I can't wait to see everyone again", Mission, screeched. She noticed Carth look suddenly sad. "Oh rancor dung", Mission said, "I'm sorry Carth". Carth looked over at her "it's alright Mission", Carth replied, "I know you're excited".

Jolee put his hand on Carth shoulder. "We will she her again Carth", Jolee told him. Carth looked at the old Jedi hopefully. "Do you know something we don't"? Carth asked. Shaking his head Jolee replied, "no, I do not". "I do know that she gave her promise and she'd never break it", Jolee said.

When they walked into the Jedi Temple, the were greeted by Jahani, Atton and Mira. "It's good to see you again Mauve", Atton said as he gave her a hug. He turned to smirk at Disciple, who just shook his head.

Jolee walked over to Jahani. "What's going on, my dear", Jolee asked Jahani. She shrugged her shoulder. "all Bastila would say is that she received a warning about the sith", Jahani replied. "That sounds like Bastila alright", Carth said, "she always keeps everyone in the dark".

Bastila and Admiral Dodonna walked into the room. "I assure you Carth", Bastila said, "I have no intention of keeping any of you in the dark". Carth glared at her. "Then why did you summon us all here?" Carth demanded.

From behind him a door shut and a voice said, "because I asked her to". Carth turned around and saw Revan, for the first time in almost five years, followed by Mandalore.


	4. Chapter 3: Explanation

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

Mission jumped up and ran into Revans open arms. "I missed you Revan", Mission cried. Laughing and swinging Mission around she said, "I missed you to". She could feel Carth watching her, but choose to ignore for now. Revan walked to stand by Bastila.

Looking around she saw some faces she recognized and some she did not. "For those of you who do not know who I am, let me introduce myself", she said, "I am Revan". She noticed a couple shocked faces. "For the last five years I have had several old memories resurface", she explained, "and in those memories important facts where uncovered".

For the next several hours she proceeded to explain where she had been and what she had found out. During her travels she went to several different planets on the far reaches of the Outer Rim and into the Unknown Regions.

These planets she visited were all places she had been to when she was the Dark Lord of the sith. Many of the planets were used as military bases for the sith fleets. These bases were kept stocked incase any of the fleets needed supplies. There were other planets that were used for training. Some were used for interrogations and for turning Jedi to the dark side.

She went to these places to make sure that they were deserted. For the most part they were. Except one very small planet, far into the Unknown Regions. This planets name is Sithius. An ancient sith world. There is a ancient sith temple there currently being used as a training ground.

They have, from what she could tell at the time, a fairly large army. Not of just dark Jedi, but also of sith assassins and soldiers. Her estimate would be several thousand. She proceeded to tell them about the crowning of a new Dark Lord of the sith. A handsome man who is very powerful in the force.

When asked by Admiral Dodonna how she found this unknown sith world, Revan told them about how her and Malak had discovered it several months after they found the Star Forge. They felt how strong it was in the dark side, and she decided it would make a perfect training ground. The last time she was there, as far as she could tell, was about eight months before being captured by the Jedi.

Master Carra turned to Revan. "Do you know who this new Sith Lord is?" Master Carra asked. Before Revan could answer Bastila put her hand up. "That shall be discussed later between the Jedi Council and the Republic Fleet Admirals", Bastila said, "for now I suggest that we all take a break".

Admiral Dodonna excused herself and left the room, as did all the padawans. Mission and Zalbaar decided to go exploring. Revan went to the corner to speak with Bastila, Jahani, and Mauve, and Carth started to follow her.

Jolee grabbed his arm "wait Carth", Jolee said, "let her come to you when she's ready". Carth shook his head, "I can't wait Jolee", Carth said. As Carth started walking away Jolee stopped him again. "You should wait" Jolee told him, "I know it's hard but she has to come to you on her own". Mandalore looked at Carth. "The old man is right Carth", he said, "she's hurting to and she's scared, let her come to you when she is ready". Carth looked over at her and reluctantly nodded his head.


	5. Chapter 4: Lost Love

**Chapter 4: Lost Love**

Bastila glanced over Revan shoulder and then looked at Revan raising her eyebrow. "He's still staring at me, isn't he?" Revan asked. "Yes he is", Bastila said giggling. Revan glared at Bastila, "this is all your fault you know", she told Bastila. Trying not to laugh Jahani said, "I think it is safe to say that when you two forged a bond with each other, Bastila may have inherited your sneakiness Revan".

Bastila looked at Revan, "you know it was bound to happen sooner or later", Bastila said, "so you might as well go over there take him away and tell him your sorry for leaving. Revan snorted, "I'm not apologizing for that", she said, "I had a good reason for leaving him behind. Bastila shrugged, "well at least go make it up to the poor man", Bastila said.

Revan looked at Bastila surprised. "I thought the council forbade Jedi to love, she asked. "Perhaps, but they no longer exist", Bastila commented, "and besides it's not like you ever listen anyway". Revan laughed. "That's true", she said. She turned and looked back at Carth. He flashed her a hopeful smile. "Okay", she said, "I'll be back for the meeting in a couple hour".

Revan walked over to Carth. "May I speak to you alone?" she asked him. He nodded, "yes", Carth said, "I'd like that". Revan led him out the doors to a private sleeping chamber and closed the doors. Then she crossed the room to look out the windows.

Sighing she turned to face the man she loved. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry for leaving", she said, "nor and I going to say sorry for not telling you where I was going". She walked towards him, and stopped when she was standing just inches from him. "I will tell you I am sorry for being too much of a coward to say goodbye in person", she said. "I am so sorry Carth", she whispered, "I loved you so much and didn't want you to get hurt".

He looked into her eyes sadly. "You loved me", he said, "do you still love me Revan"? Revan moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "Of course I still love you Carth", she replied. "After all," she said smiling, "you are the most handsome admiral in the galaxy". Laughing he kissed her. "I missed you gorgeous", he said. She kissed his cheek. "I missed you to Onasi", she whispered in his ear.


	6. Chapter 5: The Enemy

**Chapter 5: The Enemy**

Two hours later, Jedi Masters Shan and Master Carra, Jedi Knights Jahani, Jolee, and Revan along with Admiral Onasi and Admiral Dodonna gathered in the Jedi Council room at the Jedi temple.

"We are here to discuss the new sith lord", Bastila explained, "and who he is". Carth looked at her surprised. "If he hasn't reveled himself and Revan does not know him then how do you know"? Carth asked Bastila. Bastila turned to Carth "all Revan knew was that he looked a lot like someone she knew from the past", Bastila explained, "she did not however know who he was till she came here for answers".

Bastila turned her attention to address everyone in the room. "Since Revan does not remember everything from her past as of yet she came to me for help", Bastila said. "That is how we found out who this new sith lord is. Revan described him to me and at first I couldn't believe it. I felt she had to be wrong. So I had the Jedi Archives on Telos send us a picture of several Jedi who had left the Order during the Jedi Civil War. She looked threw them and found the young man she saw on Sithius".

Bastila pulled out a data pad from her robes and turned it on. "This", she said "is the new Lord of the Sith". Everyone stared at the data pad for several minutes. Carth looked at it and then looked from Bastila to Revan. "This is a joke, right?" Carth asked, "I mean Malak's dead". Revan looked at Carth sadly. "Yes Carth Malak is dead", she said, "that is his twin brother, Nelian".

Standing, Bastila proceeded to explain. "A Jedi Master had first discovered Nelian, and later on met Malak. Sensing how strong in the force these two boys were, he brought them back to Coruscant with him and requested they both be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Nelian went threw the Jedi trials faster than anyone before, and after. He was very strong in the force".

"When Revan and Malak turned to the dark side after the mandalorian wars, they decided that they had to have Nelian on their side. Nelian like Malak was in love with Revan. While Malak feared competitn for Revans heart, Revan feared that Nelian might try to take the title of sith lord from her. In order to stopped their fears from becoming reality, they sent Nelian to Sithius to take charge of the sith temple".

"Now with Malak dead and Revan supposedly missing, it seems Nelian has taken it upon himself to rule the sith. What their intentions are, we do not know. However, we do know that whenever there is a sith lord and followers it's never anything good. Lucky for us though, we have a heads up this time, and we know where they are".

Everyone looked stunned from what was reviled. Jolee noticed how tired Revan looked. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm beat", Jolee said. Jahani looked at him then Revan. "Yes", Jahani said, "perhaps we should continue in the morning, and ask the rest of our friends to join us as we make plans". Everyone agreed to meet in the morning and left to their rooms.


	7. Chapter 6: A Moment of Peace

**Chapter 6: A Moment of Peace**

As soon as she stepped out of the refresher she sensed his presence. Smiling, she quickly put on her blue silk robe and rushed into the bedroom. When she got into the bedroom, she looked around the room confused. Suddenly Carth grabbed her from behind. "Looking for someone gorgeous?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him smiling. "Only the most handsome admiral in the galaxy" she replied, "do you know where I might find him"? "Oh you", he said, "I otta throw you over my knee". Revan laughed. "Like you could", she replied. Carth noticed the challenge in her eyes and laughed. "Wanna bet"? he asked her. Revans eyes widened. "you wouldn't dare" she said, and started running around the room laughing.

Carth chased and finally caught her and threw her on the bed, pinning her. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes thinking of how much he missed her, and then looked over the rest of her body thinking about how much he wanted her. Smirking she looked at him, "I told you that you wouldn't dare", she said. He smiled. "I got distracted", he told her as he looked over her body again. She looked down and saw that her robe had come undone. "Opps", she said giggling.

Carths smile got wider. "Well I'll just have to take advantage of the situation", he told her. She looked up at him, "you better" she said. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Revan" Carth said. She smiled. "I love you too Carth" she told him.

Once again he lowered his face to hers kissing her deeply and removing the rest of her robe. They made passionate love for the first time in five years.

Meanwhile Mission, Zalbaar, and Atton were at the Ord Lodell Cantina. Atton lost a game of pazzak to Mission, which meant he had to try tarisian ale. He was about to take a drink when Disciple walked up to their table with Dustil.

"May I join you"? Disciple asked politely. Atton looked up at Disciple and smirked at him "Don't you have anyone else you could annoy?" Atton asked him. Mission laughed, "You have one of them too"? Dustil glared at her, "Shut up Mission", Dustil told her. Zalbaar growled at Dustil and he knew he better shut up before the wookie made him. So Dustil sat in a chair sulking.

Mission looked at Dustil. "Sulking isn't going to help you know" Mission told him, "you've had your dad to yourself for five years, you could at least give Revan one night". Dustil stood up and left. Atton was suddenly curious. "What did you mean by that"? Atton asked her, "are the admiral and former dark lord sleeping together"?

Mission smiled, "they are not just sleeping together, they are in love". Atton suddenly bursted out laughing. "Is that what she calls it now? I'll tell you something little girl, Revan has had more lovers that I have taken breathes", Atton said. Mission stood up and pulled out her blaster. "You take that back!" she yelled at Atton.

"Why should I?" Atton said, "it's true" Zalbaar stood up beside Mission and started growling at Atton, who suddenly jumped to his feet and ignited his lightsaber. "What are you two going to do about it"? Atton sneered. Disciple, seeing things were getting out of hand used force stasis on the three of them. He then called picked his com-link up and called the Jedi Masters for assistance.


	8. Chapter 7: Nelian

**Chapter 7: Nelian**

Nelian sat in his chambers smiling. Being a sith lord certainly has its perks, he thought to himself. He could tell that everyone there feared him greatly. He chuckled silently. At least they were smart enough to be afraid of him.

They were not however, smart enough to find one women. He had dispatched several of his best men to find her. Every report sent in to him said the same thing. They could not find a trace of the Lady Revan.

Incompetent fools, he thought. A woman like Revan does not just vanish. For one thing it was not her way. Weather she liked it or not, and wanted it or not, she was always noticed by all beings that crossed her path.

When he had first heard about how Malak had betrayed Revan, and attacked her ship, he wanted to kill his brother. Instead, he decided to wait. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his idiot brother screwed up, and was killed for it. He was right.

Malak had been killed by the same person who he had betrayed.

For the past four years, Nelian had his people looking for Revan. He had sent people he personally trained to search for her. He placed spies in world he thought she might show up at. So far nobody had spotted her. He would not give up, not ever.

He knew he had made a mistake when he allowed himself to be place on Sithius. He should have stayed by Revans side, where he belonged. His other mistake had been letting Malak live. He should've killed his brother when he first sensed Revans feelings for him.

He decided that once Revans location was discovered, he would go with the retrieval team and get her himself. He was not about to allow anyone to screw this up. He had plans for her, weather she approved or not.

He knew that she would not stay with him willingly, though he hoped she would. He hated the idea of using the force to make her, but he would do it if needed. He had thought of threats and promises to use to convince her to join him.

He had heard that the former Jedi Council had wiped her memory. They must have not been very powerful if she had bits and pieces coming back to her. If he did the memory wipe himself, her memory would never return. He was much more powerful than the Jedi Council.

He could also tell her that if she joined him, he could restore her memory. Maybe even promise her great powers. He decided that the threat of losing her memory would be the best bet. He doubted that she would want to lose her memory again.

Suddenly the door beeped. "Come in", Nelian ordered. His apprentice, Darth Lynden, entered and bowed. "Master, we have just received a report from our agent on Coruscant. He says that the Lady Revan is there at the Jedi Temple", Darth Lynden informed him. Nelian smiled. "That is excellent my apprentice. Ready my ship. Have all the dark Jedi prepare to leave in one hour", Nelian ordered him. He turned to look out the window. "Yes master", Darth Lynden replied, and he left.


	9. Chapter 8: The Plan

**Chapter 8: The Plan**

All the surviving Jedi, and the republic fleet admirals, along with Mandalore, Mission, and Zalbaar gathered at the Jedi temple to discuss their plan of action. They had decided to break up into three groups.

Group one would consist of the republic fleet and Admiral Dodonna. Master Mauve Carra, and padawans Disciple, Atton and Mira would join them. They would all be staying at Coruscant on standby and prepare in case of battle.

Group two would consist of Mandalore and the Mandalorians. Joining them would be Jedi Knights Jolee and Jahani, along with padawan Bao Dur and HK-47. They would be traveling the far reaches of the outer rim, to gather intelligence, and to be on standby in case someone needed backup.

Group three would be Admiral Carth Onasi, Jedi Master Shan, Jedi Knight Revan and padawan Dustil along with Mission, Zalbaar, and T3-M4. They would be taking the Ebon Hawk to Sithius to see if they could figure out what the sith were planning. They planned to leave in two days so they could stock the ships with supplies.

At the end of the meeting, after Admiral Dodonna left, they decided to solve some of the minor problems. Master Carra agreed to take Disciple and Atton to the cantina for drinks, in hope she could get the to agree to get along. Mandalore left with his men to get his ship ready and to start picking up supplies, taking Bastila, Jolee and Jahani with him. Mission and Zalbaar decided to go off and finish exploring the city before they had to leave again. Mira and Bao Dur decided to stay behind and finish upgrading HK-47. Carth, Revan and Dustil decided to spend the day together and pick up some supplies.


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations

**Chapter 9: Preparations**

Carth, Revan and Dustil had a great time shopping together in the Coruscant stores. Dustil noticed how happy his father was, and knew it was because of Revan. He decided that he was being selfish wanting his father to be alone just because his mother was gone. Revan was not the same woman who was the dark lord. She was kind and funny. So he figured he would later tell them he was happy for them.

Their first stop was Ord Formal Wear. Tonight there would be a large formal dinner as a way to wish everyone good luck on their missions. While the guys were complimenting each other on their suits, Revan stepped out of her dressing room to get their opinion on a dress she was trying on.

It was an ivory white silk dress that came to her ankles. It had thin straps and showed off her cleavage. It hugged her body all the way down to her upper thighs and then it flared slightly the rest of the way down. She looked beautiful.

Both men stood there staring at her. "You look so beautiful Revan", Carth told her. Dustil nodded in agreement, "very beautiful" he said. Revan smiled. "Thank you", she said, "you guys don't look so bad yourselves". Dustil couldn't help but think how lucky his dad was to have suck a stunning woman love him.

After changing back into their street clothes and making their purchases, Carth asked if anyone was hungry. "I am" said Dustil. Revan could sense that Dustil wanted to speak with his father privately. "You two go along and have lunch" she said, "I want to go back to the Jedi Temple and see how things are going with HK, and then I have to get myself ready for tonight's dinner". Carth looked at her surprised. "You want to get ready now"? Carth asked. Revan laughed. "Well I am a woman and it takes time to do these things," she told him. So Carth gave her a kiss and told her they'd see her later.

Meanwhile at the cantina, Mauve wondered if peace would ever be possible between her two friends. Atton had spent the whole time smirking and glaring at Disciple. Every time Disciple tried to start a conversation with him, Atton would either be sarcastic or just out right ignore him. He was being down right impossible.

Mission and Zalbaar where having lots of fun. They went to Yavhars Upgrades Emporium. While they were there they had Carths blasters upgraded for him as a gift from Revan. They had also managed to steal Dustils lightsaber to be upgraded as well, also a gift from Revan.

Mission also went to a top of the line dress shop to get a dress for the dinner tonight. Zalbaar asked her why she was getting a special dress. Mission blushed. "I just want to look nice is all", she told him. Zalbaar laughed at her, "I wonder who for" he said. Blushing even more Mission stuck her tongue at him, which made him laugh harder.

Zalbaar was her best friend, and he was also the only one who knew she had a crush on Dustil. She doubted that Dustil felt the same way for her. She was only a few years younger than him, but there was that he was human while she was not. He is also a Jedi. Oh well, she thought, there's no harm in trying.


	11. Chapter 10: Taken

**Chapter 10: Taken**

As soon as Revan entered the Jedi Temple, she could feel the darkness surrounding her. She could sense its source coming from the training room, where Bao Dur and Mira were working on the druids, and ran straight there. She threw open the doors and saw there motionless bodies laying on the floor. She rushed over to them to see if they were okay.

She breathed a sigh of relief. They were okay, just out cold. Hearing footsteps coming from behind her, she ignited her lightsaber as she turned around. There stood Nelian and his apprentice Darth Lynden.

Revan glared at him. "What do you want"? She demanded. Nelian smiled. "I want you of course, my love", he told her. "I'd rather die you bastard", she replied as she went to attack him. "You do not want to fight me" Nelian persuaded. Revan stopped "I do not want to fight you" she said. "You want to drop your lightsaber" he persuaded her. Revan dropped her saber. Nelian smiled with satisfaction. "You want to come with me Revan" he persuaded her as he held out his hand. Revan took his hand, "I want to go with you," she said. "Master" Nelian persuaded. "Master", she repeated.

An hour later everyone, except for Carth and Dustil, returned to the temple to find Bao Dur and Mira just waking up. "By the force" Mauve said as she ran to her friends, "what happened"? Bao Dur sat up, "we were attacked by Dark Jedi. There must have been about twenty of them. Looks like they got the droids as well".

Bastila shook her head as she approached them. "It had to be Nelian" Bastila said, "He must have sent all his Dark Jedi here". Jahani looked over at her. "What do you think they came here for"? "I do not know," said Bastila, "we should get some technicians here immediately to see if the security comms picked anything up". Jolee nodded in agreement. "We should also search the temple to see if anything is missing" Jolee said.

Carth and Dustil walked into the room laughing. They noticed everyone's grim expressions and stopped. Carth looked around and noticed the droids were scattered in pieces. "What's going on here"? He demanded to know. Bastila went over to him, "the sith attacked the temple". Suddenly she noticed that Revan was not with them. "Where is Revan"? Bastila asked Carth. "No!" Carth screamed running from the room.

Bastila and Dustil followed Carth to his and Revans room. Carth was crying. "She's gone" he said, "All of her stuff is gone. Why would she leave? I don't understand she just came back". Dustil put his hand on Carths shoulder. Jolee came up behind them, "I do not think the choice was hers" Jolee said. They all looked at Jolee. In his hand was Revans lightsaber. "She would not have left this behind", Jolee explained.

Carth looked from Jolee to Bastila. "Do you men those bastards took her"? He asked. "It would make sense of why they came here, Bastila said. "Remember what I told you all yesterday. Nelian was in love with Revan when he left the order. Maybe he still is". Carth looked angry. "Then we have to leave now and get her back" Carth said and started to leave. Dustil stopped his father, "wait Father, we don't know anything for sure". Bastila nodded. "Dustil is right Carth, she said, we should wait until we see what the security shows".


	12. Chapter 11: Change of Plans

**Chapter 11: Change of Plans**

Everyone was gathered in the council chambers. Bao Dur came running in with a disk; "we got it," he informed them as he put the disk in the holoviewer. The images that took place earlier in the day showed up on the screen. You see Bao Dur, Mira and T3 working on HK-47.

Suddenly two dozen Dark Jedi come threw the doors. The droids fly threw the air smashing into the walls. Mira and Bao Dur ignite their lightsabers as the Dark Jedi separate, creating a path. Nelian walks in between them and looks at the two padawans. "Sleep" Nelian persuades them. You see Mira and Bao Dur fall to the ground.

Nelian orders the Dark Jedi to return to their ship, telling his apprentice to stay with him while they wait for Revan. His apprentice asks if he should disable the security cameras. Nelian just smiles and says no. Several minutes you see Revan running into the room to check on the padawans.

They watch as Nelian uses force persuasion on Revan to convince her to leave with them.

After the disk is shut off everyone is silent. Mission starts to cry, and Dustil puts his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Mission, Dustil tells her, and we'll get her back". Carth nods, "damn right we will" he says.

Jolee sits there thoughtfully. Jahani looks at him, "what are you thinking about Jolee"? He looks at her, "Nelian did not even care if we knew he took Revan. Do you want to guess why"? Bastila looked scared, "he knew that we have know idea where in the Unknown Regions Sithius is" she said. Mission started to cry harder.

Mauve looked at Atton who nodded. "I do", Atton said. "When Revan and Malak turned to the dark side, I followed. They noticed how good I was at blocking Jedi from entering my mind. So they sent me to Sithius to learn techniques in torturing and killing Jedi who refused to follow Revan. When I found out that I was force sensitive and what they were doing to force sensitive beings I left. I can tell you how to get there, but I wouldn't recommend it". Mission looked at Atton. "Why shouldn't we go", she asked, "it's the only way to save Revan". Atton turned to her, "if we all go charging into Sithius it will only get us killed. It's a sith world. As in sith only", Atton explained.

Mandalore nodded. "The kids right. We can't just go rushing into the unknown. We have to think of a better plan". Carth glared at him. "Then what do you suggest we do"? Carth asked. "I have an idea Father", Dustil said. "Well, I heard that some of the sith have gone back to Korriban to continue work in the tombs. Since nobody knows that Atton and I changed sides, we could go hang out at the cantina there. We could maybe let people over hear about how I want to get revenge on my father, who happens to be a republic fleet admiral in love with the former sith lord".

"Are you insane Dustil"? Carth asked him. Jolee glanced over at Carth, "the lad has a pretty good idea Carth" Jolee said, "If Nelian heard about that he might want to recruit these two". Bastila and Jahani nodded. "He's right Carth," Bastila said, "when Nelian realizes that Revan is in love with you he'll consider you his biggest enemy. He'll see Dustil as a tool to get to you".

Carth nodded, "I guess you're right, just be careful" he said the Dustil. "I will father, Dustil said, I know that we are just padawans but I think this will work". Mauve and Bastila looked at each other. "Actually, Mauve said, tonight we were planning on a ceremony at tonight's dinner to congratulate all of padawans on becoming Jedi Knights". Mauve turned to Bastila. "That is correct, Bastila said, but with all that is going on I guess there is no time like the present. Congratulations Jedi Knights". Jahani pulled out several Jedi Knight robes and passed them around.

"Now back to business", Jolee said, "You boys will be leaving in the next hour for Korriban on my new freighter Kashya".


	13. Chapter 12: Revan and Nelian

**Chapter 12: Revan and Nelian**

Shortly after Revan woke up she realized that she was on one of the Star Forge capital ships. She had searched the room for anything that could be used as a weapon, only to notice that everything, except the bed, had been taken out of the room. The closet was full of all her clothes from her room at the Jedi Temple. The door was sealed shut, and from what she could tell it could only be opened from the outside.

While she sat on the bed trying to figure out what she was going to do, the doors opened. In came four Dark Jedi women, one was carry the purchases Revan had made at Ord Formal Wear two days before. One of the Dark Jedi approached her, "Lord Nelian ordered us to help you dress for tonight's dinner" she informed Revan. Revan glared at her. "I can dress myself sith" Revan said. The woman bowed, "As you wish my lady", she replied, "Your escorts will be here for you in ten minutes". The Dark Jedi left the room, closing the door behind them.

She sat on the bed staring at the dress. She remembered Carth telling her how beautiful she looked in it when she had tried it on. There is no way I'm wearing this for that bastard, she thought. Instead she hung it up in the closet and grabbed her Jedi robe and put it on. When the guards showed up to take her to dinner, they were shocked that she was wearing the robe instead of the dress Nelian wanted her to wear.

The guards led her to a large suite where a small table was set up. "Lord Nelian will be with you shortly my lady" said one of the guards. All the guards left except two Dark Jedi who remained by the door. Revan stomped over to the table and sat down. She turned and glared at the two dark Jedi, who just smirked at her.

Several minutes later, Nelian came in the room threw one of the other doors. He turned to the two dark Jedi, "leave us," he ordered them. They bowed and left. He sat down at the table and smiled at Revan. "How are you my love" he asked her. Revan just sat there glaring at him and he just kept smiling. "You should really try the food darling" he said, "it's quite good."

Revan picked up her plate and threw it on the floor. A cleaning droid came in and started to clean the mess while another droid came and gave her a new plate. "Now, now my dear" Nelian said, "this is no way to act a few days before our wedding". Revan looked at him shocked. "What in the force do you mean our wedding"? She asked him.

Nelian gave her a big smile. "I decided that we shall be married in a few days time," he explained to her. Revan picked up her plate and threw it at him, "there is no way I'll ever marry you," she yelled at him. Nelian glared at her, "now look at what you did" he said, "this is my favorite suit". Nelian pressed a button and the guards who had escorted her there came in. "Take her back to her quarters" Nelian commanded.

Once again Revan was locked back up. She decided that she went about things all wrong with Nelian. She couldn't help it though, she was so angry with that idiot for thinking that she'd ever marry him. She was so scared and angry. She knew that her best chance for survival was to play nice. Who knows what else he may be planning, she thought. She cried herself to sleep, wishing that Carth were there to protect her.

Nelian was furious. How dare she treat him that way, he thought. He would have to teach her a lesson. He was glad he told his men to bring the two Jedi to Sithius from Korriban. He remembered Atton very well. He had stayed at Sithius for several months training. He had also heard about Dustil Onasi and Malaks plans for him. He decided to put those plans into action himself.

He figured he might be able to use Dustil to control Revan as well. Dustil had said that he left the Sith Academy on Korriban because his father and Revan had found him there. He also said that Admiral Onasi was in love with Revan, which he could understand. What he didn't like was that Revan loved him back. He was not about to let some republic soldier steal his bride to be.


	14. Chapter 13: Sithius

**Chapter 13: Sithius**

For some reason unknown to Revan, Nelian allowed her to wander the grounds. He did not even send any guards to keep an eye on her. She knew he had to be up to something. She did not notice anyone watching her, but she figured that there probably was.

After about an hour of exploring she saw two men in the fields practicing melee attacks. She was trying to figure out why they looked so familiar when she realized that it was Dustil and Atton. She ran to them as fast as she could, calling their names. Dustil turned and glared at her, and her heart stopped.

Atton scanned the area and whispered something to Dustil who nodded, and they walked over to Revan. "How are you"? Dustil asked with his voice and eyes full of concern. "I was bad enough before that dirty look", Revan replied, "now I'm worse". Dustil gave her a quick hug, "sorry about that" he said, "I wasn't sure if anyone followed you". Revan hugged him back. "That's okay", she said, and "what are you two doing here"? "I mean, I am really glad to see you, but how did you get here"?

Atton and Dustil told her about how they went to Korriban pretending to still be on the dark side. When Nelian heard he demanded that they come here immediately. They filled her in on their plan. "No" Revan said, "Nelian is way to smart to have fallen for that. He probably knows exactly what you're doing here. That must be why he allowed me to go off and wander."

Atton nodded. "That's what we figured too" he admitted, "He told us that he is sending us on a mission in Coruscant and we are to leave after some ceremony tonight". Revan face paled. "What is it Revan"? Dustil asked. "Is he making you attend the ceremony tonight"? Revan asked them. Dustil nodded, "Yeah, do you know what it is"? He asked her. "Yes" she said, "he is making me marry him tonight".

Revan started to cry. She told them about how Nelian had read her mind and used it against her. "If I do not do as he says he said he'd kill everyone I love. That it would be slow and painful for them, and he'd force me to watch". "He also told me that he has no desire to attack the republic or the Jedi". He said that he wouldn't need to go there". "Don't you see? "That is why you two have been brought here". "He's not going to go there to attack, because he know that when you return to Coruscant and tell them what happened here, the fight will be brought to him".

"Why would he do that"? Dustil asked. "I do not know" Revan said, "but he probably has a good reason for it". Atton nodded. "You're probably right. But I doubt the republic fleet will come here just because of a wedding. Besides they're in the Core Worlds, the only people close enough is the Ebon Hawk's crew and the Mandalorians".

Revan shook her head. "He must know something we don't," she said, "but whatever his plans are they're not good". Atton looked over Revans shoulder, "Showtime", he said as Nelian and some as his men approached. Nelian smiled as he kissed Revan on the cheek. "Hello my love" he said, "I see you've met our newest recruits". Revan looked at Dustil who was now glaring at her again. "I have already met Dustil on Korriban several years ago when I was traveling with Carth, his father". Nelian suddenly looked angry. He looked at Revan, "you are never to mention Carth Onasi again" he persuaded. "Never again" Revan said. Nelian smiled. "Well" he said, we have to return to our rooms to prepare for tonight ceremony. I suggest that you two do the same. Do not be late", he said as they turned to leave.


	15. Chapter 14: Truths Revealed

**Chapter 14: Truths Revealed**

Revan sat on the couch thinking about how the last few days have been the worst ever. Not only did she marry Nelian, but also she had slept with him on their wedding night. Lucky for her, he had been very busy since then making his plans. She knew that sometime very soon she would have to tell him that she is pregnant. If she didn't, well, he'd probably figure it out himself but she could not allow that.

The door to the refresher opened and Nelian came out. "I have something to tell you" Revan said to him, as he got dressed. Nelian turned to her; "Oh, and what is that?" he asked. Revan continued to stare at the floor as she spoke, "I'm with child", she said. Nelian smiled. "That is wonderful", he said, "I can only imagine the power our child will have". He went over to Revan and kissed her. "You should be happier Revan", he told her.

After Nelian finished getting dressed, his com-link beeped. "Yes"-said Nelian. "Master", said Darth Lynden, "I just received word from our spy in the republic. He said that they have denied Admiral Onasi's request for aid. They refuse to come to the Unknown Regions and will be staying in republic space". "Is that all my apprentice?" Nelian asked. "Yes Master", he answered. Nelian turned off his com-link.

Revan smiled, "I told you it wouldn't work. The republic will never come here to save one person, not even a Jedi". Nelian smiled back at her. "Whoever said I wanted the republic?" He asked her. "There are only two things I want my love. "One is Carth Onasi's head on a platter, and because of him I'll get the second thing I want. The death of the mandalorians". Revan looked at him confused, "the mandalorians"? He nodded, "did you ever wonder why Malak was so eager to follow you to war? The mandalorians attacked our home world, and killed our parents. Now I will get revenge". Then Nelian walked out of the room without another word.

Meanwhile on Mandalores battle cruiser………………..

Carth and Bastila walked up to Canderous. "How much longer till we arrive at Sithius?" Carth asked him. "One hour", Canderous replied. "Most of my men will be going down to the planet for a ground assault, and the rest will remain on the ship in case a boarding party shows up", Canderous said. "I will send some Jedi with your men", Bastila said, "Jolee and Mauve will take Bao Dur, Atton, and Mira with them for the ground assault. The rest of us will remain here". Canderous nodded, "Good thinking princess".

Mission and Zalbaar were getting their armor and weapons ready when Dustil came in. They had just been informed that they would be arriving at Sithius within the hour, and that they would be staying on the ship in case they were boarded. Zalbaar excused himself so Mission and Dustil could be alone. He'd seen the looks they have been giving each other since Revan was taken.

Dustil walked over to Mission and sat beside her. "How are you holding up?" he asked her. "Okay I guess" Mission replied, "I'm scared though". Dustil nodded, "me too. Want to stick together through this? You know, watch each others backs?" Mission looked at him and nodded. "Yeah" she said, "I'd like that a lot".


	16. Chapter 15: Ground Assualt

**Chapter 15: Ground Assault**

Mauve, Atton and Mira went with the mandalorians to the battlefield. Even though they had been told of an estimated number of sith they may be fighting, they were still shocked at the overwhelming sight of sith.

The Jedi went charging at the dark Jedi, using all their force powers until they were completely drained. After several hours of fighting, Atton was starting to lose hope. He was tired and badly injured. His force powers had been used up trying to heal himself. It had been almost an hour since he had lost sight of Mauve and Mira. Suddenly a dark Jedi used force push, knocking Atton to the ground. He couldn't find his light saber, and was frantically looking for anything that could be used as a weapon when the dark Jedi killed him.

The sith had thought the mandalorians would be easy to defeat. They were very wrong. The mandalorians had slaughtered the sith until all that were on the battlefield were dead. The mandalorians suffered heavy loses. They began searching the field for any of their wounded men, and killing any sith that may be still alive. They did not share the Jedi's ideas of not killing their enemies, so the Jedi turned a blind eye.

Mira was searching for Atton when she heard Mauve scream. She turned around and saw Mauve crouched over a body and knew then that Atton was dead. She ran over to Mauve and held her friend in her arms, comforting her as she cried.

During the battle, Jolee and Bao snuck inside the temple to try to find Revan. After about twenty minutes of sneaking around Jolee stopped and closed his eyes. Bao looked back at him, "What is it"? He asked. Jolee opened his eyes and looked at Bao, "well lad, there's no need to be sneaking around", Jolee said, "I can feel two other peoples presence. One is Revan and the other one is full of hate. What to take a guess who that is"? Bao Dur didn't need to guess, so he just followed Jolee.

Suddenly Jolee stopped at a door and tried to open it. "Damn thing is locked up tight," he told Bao. Bao Dur pulled out blast door lock pick. "Mission made this for me in case we needed it" Bao explained. Jolee smiled, "that is one smart kid", he said as the door started to open. They stepped through the door and were greeted by Nelian

As soon as Jolee and Bao Dur stopped walking Nelian used force stasis on them. He walked over to his desk and picked up his lightsaber. He looked over at Revan, who was crying, as he ignited his lightsaber. "This is for you my love", he said and he then killed Jolee and Bao Dur.


	17. Chapter 16: Challenge

**Chapter 16: Challenge**

A small group of sith soldiers manages to board the mandalorian ship. During the fight Mission gets thrown into a wall and her arm breaks. Dustil kills the dark Jedi responsible and rushes to her side, using the force to fix her arm. Zalbaar sees a sith assassin going to attack Dustil and shots him. Suddenly another assassin jumps onto Zalbaars back, pulling chunks of fur out of him. Zalbaar backs up to the wall and starts slamming into it until the assassin is unconscious.

As quickly as it started, the battle is over. Awhile later, the people who went to the planet to fight start arriving back to the ship. Bastila and Disciple see Mauve and Mira returning without the other Jedi who went with them. They can see that Mauve has been crying and immediately sense her grief over the loss of Atton. Disciple goes and takes Mauve to the med bay to see to her injuries and to try to comfort her.

Mira walks over to Bastila and Jahani. She tells them of the battle and confirms that Atton did not survive. "What of Jolee and Bao Dur"? Jahani asks her. Mira looks at them surprised, "We assumed they were back already". Bastila and Jahani look worried.

Half and hour later Mandalore, Carth, Bastila, and Jahani were sitting in Mandalores office trying to figure out what they would do next. They had tried over and over again to try to contact Jolee and Bao Dur but they were not answering on their communicators. They had even tried to use the force to contact them.

Suddenly Mandalores comm. started to beep, indicating he had a incoming message. He pressed the button to answer, "yes" he said. "Well, it appears that the mandalorians are not as weak as I had thought", Nelian said. "What do you want"? Mandalore demands. Nelian laughs, "I want a lot of things but for now I'll settle for your head. I issue you a challenge Mandalore. Meet me in the fields west of the temple in one hour. I will be bringing my wife. Your two friends, however, will not be joining us. Unless you want there heads", Nelian laughs as he ends the communication. Carth looks over at Mandalore. "I'm coming with you", Carth says. Mandalore nods.

An hour later Carth and Mandalore were standing in the fields waiting, when they suddenly saw Nelian approaching holding Revans hand. As they got closer Carth noticed that Revans eyes were swollen from crying. Mandalore took off his helmet and armor, and looked at Nelian. "My conditions are no armor and you cannot use the force. You may choose the weapon". Nelian tossed a vibroblade at Mandalores feet. "I choose vibroblades only", Nelian said. Mandalore picked up the vibroblade and looked at it, nodding his head.

Mandalore and Nelian began circling each other. Then Nelian attacked Mandalore, cutting his arm. Mandalore responded by hitting Nelian in the leg. After five minutes of fighting, both men were panting, and bleeding heavily. Finally Mandalore got the winning hit. When Nelian charged at Mandalore again, Mandalore took his vibroblade and ran it straight through Nelians chest.

Nelian fell to the ground, staring at the wound in shock. He looked at Mandalore. "You may have won the battle, but you will not win the war. The sith will return. And I will live on through mine and Revans child". Then Nelian, Lord of the Sith, died.


	18. Chapter 17: New Beginnings

**Chapter 17: New Beginnings**

During the flight back to Coruscant, Revan kept trying to get a moment alone with Carth. She knew he was avoiding her. Every time she saw him he always had someone with him. So when he went in the refresher to clean up she waited outside the door for him.

As soon as Carth stepped out he saw Revan sitting in a chair. He stood there and stared at the floor. "Moments after this baby was conceived I could feel it", Revan said. I used the force to hide it from Nelian because I was so scared of him finding out. Then I decided it would be best to tell him I was pregnant before he sensed it on his own". Carth looks at her, "I can't be with someone I love when they're pregnant from another man Revan, I just can't", he says as he starts to walk away. Revan runs over to him and stops him from leaving. "Dammit Onasi", Revan says, "you may be the most handsome admiral in the galaxy but you sure aren't the smartest". Carth looks up at Revan, "what do you mean by that"? Carth asks. Revan smiles and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Do you remember that night we had together in Coruscant"? She asks. Carth nods his head. "In the middle of the night I woke up and felt a spark of life inside me" Revan explains. "I was waiting for the right moment to tell you, and then all hell broke lose. I hid it from Nelian. I knew that if he found out that I was pregnant from you, that he would use all of his powers to kill it. So after we were married I slept with him, and waited a few days before announcing I was pregnant. He just assumed it was his baby. Carth smiles and kisses her. "You know what this means don't you?" Carth asks her. She nods her head, "I do".

The doors opened and in walked Dustil with Mission on his arm. They walked slowly, on a velvet red carpet covered with white flower petals, towards Carth. Mission and Dustil each gave Carth a quick hug and went to their places.

Suddenly the music started to play. Everyone turned their heads towards the doors to see Canderous walking with Revan. When they reached Carth Revan gave Canderous a peck on the cheek and turned to take Carths hands in hers.

They gave each other their vows of love and honor, and were pronounced as man and wife. They kissed passionately, and everybody cheered. As they turned to leave, Carth put his hands on Revans belly. She had told him the night before that it was a boy. They had already picked a name, Jolee Bindo Onasi.

**The End………**


	19. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey, I just want to thank everyone who read this. It's the first story I have written ever and I was so nervous about posting it. I really hope you all enjoyed reading, for I really had fun writing it. Sorry about any grammar and spelling mistake I probably made. I did my best to fix whatever I had spotted. Also, I am so sorry for killing Visas, Jolee, Atton and Bao Dur. I felt some of the main guys would have to die and it was so very hard deciding whom.

Next week I plan on starting a new story. It will be about Mission and Dustil.


End file.
